Blessures du coeur, reflet de l'âme
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Que se passetil quand la sempiternelle chasse entre Dark et Hiwatari tourne mal? Vous le saurez en lisant cette fic...


**Fic D.N.Angel**

**Blessures du cœur, reflet de l'âme**

**Auteur:** Shizuka Kurai

**Genre:** Yaoï, Shonen Aï

**Série:** D.N.Angel

**Personnages:** Daisuke Niwa / Dark

Satoshi Hiwatari (alias Satoshi Hikari) / Krad

With

Emiko Niwa : Okaasan (la mère de Daisuke)

Kosuke Niwa : Otosan (le père de Daisuke)

Daiki Niwa : Ojiisan (le grand-père de Daisuke)/ Otosan (pour Emiko)

Saehara

**Pairing :** mes deux préférééééés ! Kyaaa ! (c'est-à-dire Daisuke avec Satoshiiii ! Ah ! On se calme là, bon sang !)

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les persos ne sont pasà moi (remarquez, ça vaut peut-être mieux…). Mais comme je suis toujours frustrée de ne pas voir mes persos préférés faire ce que touuuuut le monde attend, eh ben moi je le leur fais faire…Hi hi hi…

**Commentaires:** Surtout vous inquiétez pas, je me tape parfois des gros délires sur une certaine petite bestiole troooooooooooooooop kawaiiiiiiiiiii! (ça commence mal. J'ai pas encore commencé à écrire que je me prends déjà des délires…). Tous mes délires sont écrits entre parenthèses. Et pour ceux qui connaissent pas le japonais (au cas où…), je vous ai mis un lexique à la fin de ma fic. Ah ! Au fait, les phrases en italique correspondent aux paroles de Dark, Daisuke ou Krad à l'intérieur de l'autre. Allez, bonne lecture!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La nuit étendait son voile d'étoiles et de ténèbres sur la ville. Tous dormaient. Tout était tranquille…Tranquille? Peut-être pas tant que ça…Une sirène d'alarme retentit dans la nuit, brisant le silence. Un cri, des bruits de pas, des chiens qui aboient … Mais où ?… Le musée ? …Non. Tout ce tapage venait de plus loin, une maison isolée sur une colline au bord de la ville. Enfin! Il était apparu, le voleur légendaire aux ailes ténébreuses! C'était lui! Comme il l'avait annoncé…

"Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Dark!" cria le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

"Cours toujours, commandant Hiwatari!" rétorqua le voleur aux cheveux d'ébène.

La traditionnelle carte de visite du cambrioleur avait fait son petit effet au poste de police la veille au matin. Le commissaire avait mobilisé la totalité de ses hommes dans et autour de la villa du milliardaire Yoshihiro Nakatsu. Satoshi Hiwatari, le jeune commandant en chef, trouvait ridicule un tel déploiement de forces. Il connaissait Dark. Il savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas impressionner par un régiment de policiers armés jusqu'au dents. Contre lui, il fallait jouer la carte de la ruse… Trouver la faille qui ferait tomber Dark dans son piège.

"Je t'arrêterai, Dark! Je le jure! Sur le nom des Hikari, je jure que je t'arrêterai!"

"Ouais, mais avant ça, il faudrait que tu m'attrapes, "Commandant"!" ricana le voleur, en insistant biiien sur le "commandant".

Le célèbre voleur envisageait de dérober " Tenshi no Namida ", "La Larme de l'Ange", une statue de cristal en forme d'ange. L'objet d'art représentait, à échelle humaine, un ange accroupi, mains jointes, ailes déployées, la tête légèrement inclinée. Mais ce qui faisait surtout la valeur de ce morceau de verre, c'étaient les deux larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'ange: deux diamants incrustés dans le verre, taillés en forme de gouttes d'eau de la grosseur d'une grosse noisette. Voilà ce que Dark essayait de voler… et ce qu'Hiwatari protégeait. Donc, s'il voulait arriver à ses fins, le cambrioleur devrait se débarrasser de ce gêneur.

"Attends un peu. On va bien rigoler…" murmura Dark pour lui-même.

Le jeune commandant se précipita pour rejoindre le couloir dans lequel Dark venait de s'engouffrer. Quand il arriva à l'embranchement, il se rua dans le passage et …Rien! Le couloir était vide!

"Bon sang! s'exclama-t-il. Où est-il passé?"

"Je suis là!" fit une voix au-dessus de lui."

Hiwatari eut à peine le temps de lever la tête que déjà Dark tombait sur lui dans une nuée de plumes noires. Le commandant se retrouva plaqué au sol, face contre terre. Il essaya de se relever, mais le voleur pesait lourdement sur ses épaules.

"Alors, commandant, c'est tout? fit Dark d'un ton narquois. D'habitude tu es plus efficace que ça."

"Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot", Dark, fit Hiwatari en se débattant.

"Tut, tut, on ne bouge pas, mon mignon", susurra le voleur à l'oreille de son prisonnier.

"Toi…"

"Peut-être que ça te réveillerait si je corsais un peu l'affaire ", lança Dark en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Hiwatari était libre! La fumée le faisait tousser. Il s'accroupit, un genou relevé, prêt à bondir, et chercha son adversaire. Mais où était-il passé, bon sang? Il ne distinguait rien dans cette purée de pois. Enfin, la fumée se dissipa, et le jeune commandant put repérer le voleur tout de noir vêtu.

"Dark"… murmura-t-il.

"Eh, par ici!" fit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus tourna la tête. Non!…Un deuxième…Dark? C'est pas vrai! Voilà qu'il recommençait avec sa fichue bestiole qui prenait son apparence. Soudain, les deux Dark partirent en courant, chacun dans des directions opposées. Le commandant devait se décider…Lequel devait-il suivre? Il choisit immédiatement de poursuivre celui qui s'éloignait de la pièce où était exposée la statue. Dark avait certainement prévu d'envoyer son double vers le précieux trésor pour attirer l'attention du commandant et des policiers, tandis que lui trouverait une autre issue. Hiwatari essayait de ne pas se laisser distancer, mais l'homme en noir courait vite. En passant près d'une table dans un couloir, le commandant attrapa le vase qui se trouvait dessus, prit son élan, s'arrêta et jeta l'objet sur le fuyard.

"Daaaaaaaaark!" cria-t-il.

Le susnommé s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier et se retourna. Recevant le vase en pleine figure, il bascula en arrière et dégringola dans l'escalier avec fracas. Le commandant accourut mais stoppa net en haut des marches. Tout en bas, parmi les fleurs éparpillées et les éclats de porcelaine gisait une adorable petite bestiole ressemblant à un lapin (Kawaïïïïï! Ah…pardon, je m'emporte! Gomen). La pauvre petite créature était assommée.

"Merde !lâcha Hiwatari, dépité. C'était l'autre ! "

Il repartit aussi vite que possible en sens inverse, vers la salle du trésor. Pendant ce temps, Dark s'était débarrassé des policiers sur son passage, et était enfin parvenu à son but. Il se trouvait maintenant devant la somptueuse statue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_"Waouh ! fit Daisuke dans la tête de Dark."_

"Tu t'émerveilles vraiment pour un rien, toi", répliqua Dark.

_"Ben quoi, j'ai pas le droit peut-être ?"_

"Pff, laisse tomber Dai, soupira le voleur. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de cette statue."

_"Haï ! "acquiesça Daisuke._

Dark s'approcha de l'objet précieux avec précaution. Hiwatari avait l'esprit assez tordu pour avoir mis des pièges tout autour de la pièce. Pourtant, le voleur aux ailes ténébreuses arriva sans encombre près de la statue. Surpris, Dark ne put s'empêcher de vanner le pauvre commandant :

"Vraiment, fit-il. Le commandant est de moins en moins efficace."

_"D…Dark ! Ne dis pas ça..." dit Daisuke, embarrassé._

"Ben alors ? T'es de son côté maintenant ?"

_"Non, mais…Enfin…c'est quand même mon ami…" répondit Niwa._

"Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Dai-chan, lui fit remarquer Dark, Hiwatari appartient à la police. Il fait parti de ceux qui veulent m'attraper, tu te souviens ?"

_"Je le sais bien, Dark, voulut tempérer Daisuke. Mais…"_

"Et pour couronner le tout, il abrite en lui l'âme de mon plus mortel ennemi : Krad. J'espère que tu te rappelles qu'il a bien failli nous tuer la dernière fois qu'on l'a rencontré."

_"C'est vrai…mais Hiwatari a repris le dessus à temps pour éviter qu'il ne nous tue !" répliqua Daisuke avec ferveur._

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu le défends encore ? Mais j'y crois pas, c'est…. ! "

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une vive lumière jaillit soudain de la statue, dégageant une puissante énergie. Dark faillit tomber, mais parvint malgré tout à maintenir son équilibre. L'énergie devenait de plus en plus intense à mesure que la lumière augmentait.

"_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dark ? demanda la voix affolée de Daisuke. D'où vient toute cette énergie ?"_

"Il me semble que la statue renfermait l'âme d'un esprit vengeur. Ton grand-père nous a raconté une histoire, un truc à propos d'une jeune fille trompée par son amant, et dont l'âme serait restée prisonnière de la statue…Eh bien là, je crois qu'on vient de la réveiller !"

_"Naniii ?fit Daisuke, complètement paniqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?"_

"Il faut sceller le pouvoir de la statue ! C'est le seul moyen !" répondit le voleur.

A ce moment-là, le commandant Hiwatari fit irruption dans la pièce. Il chercha Dark des yeux dans l'atmosphère étouffante, et le vit enfin à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, près de la statue.

"Malheureux ! Qu'as-tu fait ?" lança le commandant en toisant Dark d'un regard furieux à travers ses lunettes.

"Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" riposta le voleur. C'est bien ta famille qui a créé ces soi-disant œuvres d'art, non ? C'est de votre faute, pas la mienne !

"Peut-être. Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a réveillé l'esprit ? Maintenant, il va falloir le sceller, avant qu'il ne détruise toute la ville !"

"T'exagères pas un tout p'tit peu là, Hiwatari ?" fit Dark d'un ton narquois.

"Pas du tout ! Pourquoi crois-tu que les Hikari avaient scellé l'esprit ? Son pouvoir est tellement immense qu'il peut raser la ville d'un simple geste de la main !"

_"Heu… Dark ? Je crois que là, on est vraiment dans un sale plan, non ?" fit la voix de Daisuke._

"Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, mon gars…"répondit Dark.

"Dark ! fit Hiwatari. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide !"

"HEIN ? _HEIN ?"_firent simultanément Dark et Daisuke.

"Attrape ça ! Et met ça autour de la pièce de la pièce de façon à former un pentacle, pendant que je trace un cercle autour de la statue !" ordonna le jeune commandant d'un ton autoritaire.

Le voleur regarda ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il s'agissait de cinq pierres, gravées chacune d'un symbole différent : le Bois" Ki ", le Feu"Ka ", la Terre" Do ", le Métal" Kin ",et l'Eau" Sui ".Hiwatari allait utiliser la magie des Cinq Eléments. Dark se lança à la suite du commandant en posant les pierres à intervalles réguliers sur le cercle qu'Hiwatari traçait à la craie. Le voleur posait sa dernière pierre, tandis que le commandant s'apprêtait à fermer le pentacle, quand soudain une vague d'énergie provenant de la statue projeta Hiwatari contre le mur. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus retomba lourdement sur le sol, à moitié assommé.

_"Hiwatari-kun !" cria Daisuke à l'intérieur de Dark. _

"Et merde ! lâcha le voleur. C'est pas le moment de dormir, Hiwatari !"s'exclama-t-il.

_"Dark ! Il faut l'aider ! "l'implora Daisuke._

"Et puis quoi encore ? répliqua le voleur. Je ne suis pas sa nounou."

_"Mais Dark…"_

"URUSAI, Daï! le coupa Dark. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de terminer ce cercle, et après on embarque la statue."

_"Dark…" fit Niwa d'un ton suppliant._

"J'en ai rien à…" commença Dark.

Soudain, une forte secousse se produisit, et Dark se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol. La statue émit une lueur aveuglante, qui peu à peu, se rassembla en un point, pour former une boule d'énergie…pointée en direction d'Hiwatari ! Le sang de Daisuke ne fit qu'un tour. Reprenant le contrôle de son corps et retrouvant sa forme originelle, le garçon roux se précipita vers le commandant. Il poussa Hiwatari sur le côté, au moment où la boule d'énergie arrivait sur eux. Daisuke la prit de plein fouet, et passa à travers le mur dans une large giclée de sang.

"DAISUKE !" s'exclama Hiwatari.

Une nouvelle vague d'énergie plaqua le commandant au sol. « Merde ! pensa-t-il. Il faut terminer le cercle ! » Mais, y parviendrait-il seul ? Il se releva et tenta de s'approcher de la statue, mais l'énergie dégagée était trop puissante. Il baissa légèrement la tête, et ses lunettes reflétèrent un instant l'intense lumière. Soudain, une ombre noire jaillit du trou dans le mur.

"Reste en arrière, Hiwatari ! cria Dark. Et commence à réciter le sort d'enfermement. Je m'occupe du cercle !"

"Compris !" acquiesça le commandant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se plaça entre deux branches de l'étoile, en restant à distance. Pendant que Dark achevait de tracer le cercle, Hiwatari entama sa récitation :

"PAR LES CINQ ELEMENTS SACRES, LE BOIS, LE FEU, LA TERRE, LE METAL, ET L'EAU, JE T'ORDONNE DE TE RETIRER, ESPRIT MALEFIQUE ! QUE SOIT POSE LE SCELLE ELEMENTAL ! "

Avec un timing parfait, Dark fermait le cercle, et Hiwatari terminait sa prière. Une lueur bleutée s'éleva soudain du pentacle magique, retenant l'énergie de la statue. Le commandant lança un jufu pour achever le scellé. Un hurlement jaillit de l'objet d'art, puis dans un dernier éclair de lumière, la statue s'apaisa enfin. Le silence s'installa tandis que le pentacle s'éteignait lentement. Hiwatari rouvrit les yeux, encore aveuglé par l'éclair, et observa la statue. Un gémissement attira son attention. Il tourna la tête, et vit Dark agenouillé au bord du cercle, la tête baissée, se tenant le ventre.

"Dark…"

"Cette fois-ci, je crois bien… que tu as… gagné,… Commandant…" fit le voleur dans un souffle , en levant la tête.

"Soudain, Dark redevint Daisuke, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Hiwatari se précipita vers lui. Il releva le garçon roux avec précaution, et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était en sang.

"Niwa-kun !fit le commandant. Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher !"

"Hi…Hiwatari-kun ? balbutia Daisuke d'une voix faible. Tu n'es pas… blessé ?"

"Baka ! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi avant de t'inquiéter pour les autres !" s'exclama Hiwatari.

"Ah ?" fit le garçon roux, étonné.

Daisuke leva sa main souillée de son propre sang, et la regarda d'un air surpris. La douleur crispa un instant son visage, mais il la surmonta et sourit à son camarade :

"C'est bête, hein ? fit Niwa. Mais je suis content que tu n'aie rien, Hiwatari…kun… "

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

"Non ! Daisuke ! DAISUKE ! s'exclama le jeune commandant. Ne t'endors pas, Daisuke !" cria-t-il, perdant soudain son calme légendaire.

Hiwatari enleva sa veste, la roula en boule puis la glissa délicatement sous la tête de Daisuke. Il ouvrit la tunique du garçon roux, et découvrit une large entaille qui barrait son ventre. La blessure était profonde et saignait abondamment. Hiwatari finit d'enlever son vêtement au blessé, et le noua autour de son ventre pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais cela ne suffirait pas. Daisuke avait besoin de soins. Le commandant releva le blessé, ramassa sa veste et la passa à Daisuke. Puis il souleva le garçon roux, et l'ajusta sur son dos avec mille précautions. Sortant de la pièce, Hiwatari avisa un policier et l'informa que Dark s'était retiré en abandonnant son butin.

"Qui est ce garçon ?"demanda le policier en remarquant Daisuke.

"Quelqu'un qui s'est trouvé pris par accident dans une histoire qui ne le concernait pas, répondit le commandant. Je le ramène chez lui."

"Quels sont vos ordres, commandant ?"

"Dites au commissaire que je lui laisse carte blanche pour la suite des événements."

"Bien, commandant ! "

Le policier s'éloigna rapidement, et Hiwatari reprit son chemin. « Chez lui ? ». Oui, c'était le mieux à faire. La maison de Daisuke était plus proche que l'hôpital, et le rouquin avait besoin de soins immédiats. Le commandant sortit de la villa et s'engouffra dans les rues enténébrées. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant la maison des Niwa. Il sonna plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un ne vienne ouvrir. C'était le grand-père de Daisuke.

"Daisuke est blessé", fit simplement Hiwatari.

Passé le premier instant de surprise, le grand-père se ressaisit et dit :

"Entre. Je vais te conduire jusqu'à sa chambre ".

Le commandant suivit le vieil homme dans l'escalier, et pénétra dans la chambre de Daisuke. Il déposa doucement le blessé sur le lit. Le grand-père s'approcha et défit le pansement improvisé. Il jetaun coup d'œil à la blessure, hocha la tête et s'adressa à Hiwatari :

"Reste ici et continue d'appuyer sur la blessure avec sa tunique. Je vais chercher de quoi le soigner ".

Il laissa les deux adolescents et quitta la pièce. En fermant la porte, il vit sa fille, la mère de Daisuke, qui sortait de sa chambre. Elle se frottait les yeux, à moitié endormie.

"Que se passe-t-il, Otosan ?" demanda-t-elle en baillant.

"C'est Daisuke…"

"QU…QUOI ?" balbutia-t-elle, totalement réveillée.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer, mais il a été blessé…Gravement…"ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"NON !" s'écria-t-elle en voulant se précipiter dans la chambre de son fils.

"MATTE !" fit son père en la retenant.

"Laisse-moi passer ! Je veux voir mon Daisuke !"

"" Il " est ici…" dit-il lentement.

"Comment ça, " il " ? Kosuke est encore dans la chambre…"

"Je veux dire " l'autre "…fit Daiki d'un ton énigmatique.

"" L'autre " ?…Non !… souffla-t-elle en comprenant brusquement. Hiwatari ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

"…Haï, répondit le vieil homme. Matte, fit-il avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la chambre. Reste calme, surtout. Il faut penser à Daisuke…"

"Haï, Otosan ! "

Emiko prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Elle toisa d'un regard froid le jeune commandant. Elle s'apprêtait à le chasser sans ménagement, quand son regard se reporta vers le lit. Elle faillit défaillir en apercevant le visage pâle et luisant de sueur de son petit garçon. Son masque de dureté se rompit, et elle se précipita vers son fils. Elle prit dans ses mains la tête de Daisuke aussi doucement que possible, et éclata en sanglots au creux de son cou. Sentant les larmes de sa mère glisser sur sa joue, le jeune Niwa ouvrit les yeux :

"Okaasan…"dit-il d'une petite voix.

"Daisuke ! Dieu merci, tu es vivant !" fit-elle, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

"Je vais bien, Okaasan…Ne t'inquiète pas…"

"Dai-chan…J'ai eu tellement peur ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, le rassura-t-elle. On va te soigner. "

Fort à propos, le grand-père de Daisuke entra dans la pièce avec une trousse à pharmacie, des linges propres et une bassine d'eau. Pendant que le vieil homme et sa fille s'occupaient de Daisuke, Hiwatari s'éclipsa discrètement. Emiko jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte quand elle l'entendit se fermer, puis retourna à sa tâche.

"Okaasan … dit faiblement Daisuke. Où est Hiwatari-kun ?"

"Il…il est parti, mon chéri," répondit-elle le cœur serré.

"Ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu sais…continua-t-il. C'est l'esprit de la statue qui m'a blessé, pas lui…Il nous a même aidé, Dark et moi…"

"Dai-chan…"

"Je l'aime, tu sais…dit-il en perdant peu à peu conscience. Je l'aime tellement…

"Daisuke… "

Le cœur déchiré, Emiko déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils endormi, puis se leva avec résolution.

"Je te confie mon petit garçon, Otosan, dit-elle. Je reviens tout de suite."

"Haï. "

Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit précipitamment l'escalier. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait déjà quitté la maison et s'éloignait à pas lents. Emiko se lança à sa suite et le rattrapa dans la rue.

"Hiwatari !" l'interpella-t-elle. Matte kudasai…

"Hmm ? "fit l'adolescent en se retournant, l'air impassible.

"Daïsuke…commença-t-elle. Daisuke a besoin de toi. Je… voudrais…Enfin, si… Tu peux rester si tu veux, lança-t-elle soudain. Daisuke te réclame."

"…Vous êtes sûr ?" demanda-t-il après un silence.

" Haï ! répondit-elle d'un ton affirmatif. Pour Daisuke. "

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, le vent faisant onduler légèrement leurs chevelures. Puis, ensemble, ils revinrent vers la maison. Hiwatari suivit Emiko jusqu'à la chambre de Daisuke. Daiki achevait de panser le jeune blessé. Kosuke Niwa, à présent réveillé lui aussi, se trouvait avec le vieil homme au chevet de son fils. Le garçon à lunettes le salua rapidement, légèrement nerveux. Il émanait de cet homme un calme et une présence impressionnante. Le père de Daisuke se leva, vint serrer la main du commandant et lui dit ces mots :

"Je vais aller chercher un futon pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu, tout en restant auprès de lui."

"Arigato", répondit Hiwatari d'une voix neutre.

"C'est à nous de te remercier", fit Kosuke.

"Hmm ?" s'étonna l'adolescent.

"Tu nous as ramené notre Daisuke. Nous t'en sommes très reconnaissants. "

Surpris, Hiwatari rougit légèrement et garda le silence, sans voix. Kosuke posa une main sur l'épaule du commandant, avant de s'éloigner vers une autre pièce. Emiko et Daiki sortirent à leur tour, laissant le garçon aux cheveux bleus seul avec celui aux cheveux roux. Hiwatari s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, posa les coudes sur les genoux et joignit les mains. Puis il appuya le menton sur ses mains croisées, et observa Daisuke, le cœur serré. Il s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé. D'autant plus que Niwa avait voulu le protéger, lui, celui qui cherchait à attraper Dark !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni ne s'aperçut de la présence d'Emiko et Kosuke. Le couple observa le commandant, qui semblait au bord des larmes, lui pourtant toujours si posé et impassible. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard attendri, malgré eux. Kosuke posa en silence le futon dans un coin de la pièce et se retira, tandis qu'Emiko s'approchait d'Hiwatari. Il sursauta quand elle posa la main sur son épaule.

"Tiens, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Des vêtements propres. Ce sont ceux de Kosuke, mon mari. Je t'aurais bien prêté les affaires de Dark, mais il n'aurait pas apprécié. Quand aux vêtements de Daisuke, ils sont un peu trop justes pour toi."

"Ca ira, Madame, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Je peux garder mes vêtements."

"Hors de question ! fit Emiko d'un ton ferme. Ta chemise est complètement maculée de sang, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça ! Daisuke prendrait peur en se réveillant. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te déshabiller et de me donner tes vêtements. Je vais les nettoyer."

"Mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Allez zou ! Et plus vite que ça ! "

Hiwatari prit les vêtements que lui tendait la jeune femme.

"Je sors un instant, fit-elle. Pose les vêtements devant la porte quand tu auras fini."

"Hai…Arigato."

"Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, mais pour Daisuke."

"Je le sais…Daisuke a vraiment de la chance", reprit-il.

"Hein ?" s'étonna Emiko.

"D'avoir une mère comme vous."

"Hmm…Dai est mon trésor, dit-elle tristement. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt…"

"Moi non plus." murmura-t-il d'un ton où perçait le remords et l'angoisse.

Emiko le regarda, intriguée. Mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour son camarade blessé, allongé sous les couvertures. La jeune femme s'approcha d'Hiwatari et le serra dans ses bras.

"Tout ira bien, le rassura-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas. "

Surpris par ce geste inattendu, Hiwatari se raidit. Mais peu à peu, il s'abandonna à l'étreinte rassurante, et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Emiko attendit quelques minutes qu'il se calme.

"Maintenant, change-toi et repose-toi un peu ", dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Hiwatari se changea rapidement et déposa ses vêtements devant la porte de la chambre. Puis il revint au chevet de Daisuke. Environ une heure plus tard, le commandant entendit un grincement derrière lui. La fenêtre s'était entrouverte. L'adolescent vit deux petites papattes toutes blanches et toutes velues apparaître sur le rebord de la fenêtre et un " Kyouououou " désespéré retentit. Hiwatari se leva pour aller porter secours à la bébête kawaiiii ! (Ah ! Désoulé, j'ai encore craqué)… du petit lapin. Mais quand le pauvre With vit l'ennemi mortel de son maître, de surprise et de peur, il lâcha prise et bascula dans le vide. Heureusement, Hiwatari fut assez rapide pour rattraper la bestiole par la peau du cou. Il souleva With au niveau de son visage et le regarda dans les yeux… (GRANDS YEUX TOUT CHOUPI DE WITH ! KYAAA ! ou plutôt KYOUOUOU !…Ah Zut… Gomen Nasai! Je pique encore un délire !).

"Où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ?" demanda le commandant. Ton maître avait besoin de toi.

"Kyououou!" protesta With.

"Tu es resté assommé jusqu'à maintenant?" fit Hiwatari en se rappelant le coup du vase.

"Kyou, Kyouou!" acquiesça With, l'air contrit.

"C'est pas grave…Ton maître va bien maintenant. Il dort."

"Kyouououou !" fit With en bondissant sur la tête du commandant avant de se précipiter vers le lit.

Le garçon à lunettes avait voulu rassurer la bébête kaw… (Ah ZUT ! On se calme bon sang !) …la jolie créature… (Bon, on va laisser ça comme ça avant que je ne mette un truc encore plus kawai…heu… idiot). Mais Hiwatari savait que la blessure de Daisuke était très grave, et que les premiers soins d'urgence ne suffiraient peut-être pas. With sauta sur l'oreiller près de son maître, et passa sa petite langue toute rose sur la joue pâle du blessé (KAWAI! KAWAI!…Au secours, arrêtez-moi !). Le garçon aux cheveux bleus revint vers le lit et recommença sa longue veille.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Trois jours durant, Hiwatari resta au chevet de Daisuke, se nourrissant à peine, et dormant encore moins. Emiko avait bien essayer de le forcer à manger et à se reposer, mais le jeune garçon l'avait à peine écoutée, visiblement trop inquiet pour faire attention à autre chose. La blessure de Daisuke commençait à cicatriser, mais ne restait pas bien belle à voir. Au matin du quatrième jour, le teint du blessé restait toujours aussi pâle, et le pauvre Niwa avait encore beaucoup de fièvre. Hiwatari avait pris un linge humide, et le passait délicatement sur le visage, le cou et le torse de son compagnon pour le rafraîchir. A ce moment-là, Daisuke s'éveilla et son regard mi-clos croisa celui du commandant. La douleur se réveilla un instant et Niwa gémit.

"Doucement, Niwa-kun, fit Hiwatari. Ne t'agite pas. Ta blessure pourrait se rouvrir."

"Hiwatari-kun … ? Tu vas…bien ? Tu as l'air… bizarre", s'inquiéta Daisuke

"Hein ? Heu… non. Je vais bien, Niwa-kun ", répondit le commandant en rougissant.

Pourquoi avait-il soudain eu envie d'embrasser Daisuke ? Il ne le savait pas…Ce visage enfantin, ces grands yeux interrogateurs, ces lèvres si attirantes…Toujours est-il qu'Hiwatari avait brusquement emprisonné les lèvres de Daisuke sous les siennes. Quand il s'écarta enfin, les deux garçons haletaient légèrement.

"Hi… Hiwatari-kun… ?" fit Daisuke, l'air étonné mais apparemment ravi.

"Tu peux m'appeler Satoshi, Dai-chan", murmura le commandant.

"Satoshi…kun…"

"Ah, vraiment. Tu es irrécupérable, Daisuke", soupira le commandant.

"Je vais donc si mal que ça ?" fit Niwa, se méprenant sur le sens des paroles de son camarade.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Dai-chan …" soupira encore Satoshi.

"Ah …Embrasse-moi encore…Satoshi…"supplia le blessé d'une voix faible.

"…. "

Hiwatari se rapprocha de Niwa, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent brièvement avant que Satoshi ne perçoive que son compagnon sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil. Le commandant sépara ses lèvres de celles de Daisuke, et recouvrit le blessé avec la couverture. Il caressa légèrement la joue de son camarade avec la main en murmurant :

"Aï shiteru, Dai-chan …"

Satoshi regarda l'heure : 6 heures du matin. Il avait le temps de passer chez lui pour se changer et prendre ses affaires avant d'aller au lycée. Après trois jours d'absence, il devait y retourner pour donner des nouvelles, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne et ne fourre son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Il se leva, remit ses vêtements qu'Emiko avait nettoyés (Douée la maman ! Elle était même arrivée à faire partir les taches de sang !), puis quitta la chambre. Il avait déjà une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, quand une voix l'arrêta.

"Tu t'en vas ?" fit la voix douce de Kosuke Niwa.

"Haï… répondit Hiwatari en se retournant. Il faut que je retourne au lycée pour éviter des questions embarrassantes."

"Oui, tu as raison. Rentre bien."

"… "

Satoshi s'apprêtait à partir, mais un pincement au cœur le retint. Il se figea quelques instants et leva les yeux vers l'escalier, vers la chambre de Daisuke…

"Veillez bien sur lui", lança-t-il dans un souffle.

"Haï, acquiesça Kosuke. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ferons attention ", dit-il en souriant.

Le jeune commandant rougit légèrement et sortit sans un mot.

"Ces pauvres garçons…murmura Kosuke. Ils sont ennemis, et pourtant ils s'aiment tellement. "

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un peu plus tard, chez les Niwa, Daisuke se réveillait à cause de la douleur. Il gémit doucement.

_"Comment ça va, Dai-chan ?" demanda la voix de Dark dans sa tête._

"Dark ? fit Daisuke avant de demander : Où est Satosh…heu…Hiwatari-kun ?"

_"Il est parti il y a un peu plus d'une heure", répondit Dark d'un ton satisfait._

"…"

_"Héééé mais… Pleure pas, Dai ! s'exclama le voleur quand Daisuke éclata en sanglots. C'est pas vrai ça ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes vraiment !"_

"Si…" laissa échapper Daisuke entre deux sanglots.

_"C'est pas possible, se lamenta Dark. Je vis un cauchemar…Heu, Daisuke ? Tu comptes faire quoi, là ?" fit-il en remarquant que le rouquin essayait de se lever._

"Je vais… voir… Hiwatari", répondit lentement Daisuke.

_" Il n'en est pas question ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner te coucher tout de suite ! "l'engueula le voleur en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de leur corps commun._

"With ! appela le blessé. Prends mon apparence pendant… mon absence…grimaça Daisuke en essayant de s'habiller. Mais avant, tu vas m'aider à descendre par la fenêtre."

_" With, c'est moi ton maître ! Tu dois l'empêcher de sortir, tu m'entends ? "_

Dark avait essayé de parler par la bouche de Daisuke, mais n'y était pas arrivé, tout comme il avait échoué à reprendre son corps. L'organisme du jeune Niwa était sans doute trop affaibli pour une transformation, et Daisuke retenait Dark de toutes ses dernières forces à l'intérieur de lui. Le garçon roux ouvrit la fenêtre, et With prit l'apparence des ailes noires de Dark pour l'emmener jusqu'en bas avant de retourner dans la chambre prendre la place du blessé. Daisuke se dirigea alors lentement vers le lycée en titubant dangereusement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

7h30. Hiwatari était venu en avance au lycée pour éviter que tout le monde ne lui tombe dessus en même temps. Il se rendit tout d'abord en salle des professeurs pour avertir que Daisuke serait encore absent quelques jours. Puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Malheureusement pour lui, les autres étaient déjà là. Le pauvre Hiwatari n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver que tout le monde l'entourait. Des questions fusaient de partout sans qu'il ait le temps de répondre à une seule. Soudain, une voix stridente couvrit le brouhaha, faisant taire tout le monde.

"Mais taisez-vous à la fin ! hurla Riku Harada. Laissez-le parler quand même ! "

Elle attendit que le silence soit total, puis encouragea Hiwatari à parler. Satoshi raconta que Daisuke s'était trouvé pris par hasard dans sa dernière altercation avec le voleur fantôme, qu'il était tombé dans un piège rempli d'eau glacée (censé attraper Dark et non Daisuke) et que depuis, le pauvre Niwa-kun était au lit avec un rhume carabiné. Quand au commandant, il avait eu quelques problèmes inhérents à sa fonction à régler. Le mensonge passa bien, et tous les élèves mordirent à l'hameçon comme des poissons affamés (Hé, vous savez pas à quel point ça peut être vorace un pôv' poisson). Seulement voilà, il aurait encore mieux marché si ce baka de Daisuke n'était pas arrivé juste à ce moment-là ! En effet, à l'autre bout du couloir, on entendit Saehara poussait un « Ohayo, Daisuke ! » accompagné d'une tape retentissante dans le dos de Niwa qui vacilla sous le choc. Mais Saehara, ne remarquant rien, se désintéressa bien vite de son camarade chancelant dès qu'il aperçut le commandant.

"Hé, Hiwatari ! fit-il en se dirigeant vers lui d'un pas enthousiaste. Alors, raconte, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que Dark abandonne la statue ?...Hé, Hiwatari-kun, tu réponds ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus resta silencieux. Il bouscula sans ménagement Saehara qui se trouvait devant lui, et rejoignit à pas rapides le jeune Niwa. Daisuke se retenait au mur pour ne pas tomber, et respirait avec difficulté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, Niwa-kun ?" demanda le commandant d'un ton inhabituellement véhément.

"Je…Tu es parti sans rien dire…"protesta faiblement le blessé.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, continua Hiwatari. Ta blessure pourrait se rouvrir…En plus, je suis sûr que tu t'es enfui par la fenêtre", fit-il en remarquant l'état des vêtements de Daisuke.

"Blessure ? fit une voix derrière eux. De quoi tu parles, Hiwatari ? demanda Saehara. Dis-nous la vérité, commandant ! Daisuke n'a vraiment pas l'air bien ! "

Hiwatari fit face à Saehara et le toisa d'un regard froid à travers ses lunettes.

"Ecoute, Saehara, commença-t-il. C'est pas vraiment le moment…"

"Satoshi-kun…" voulut tempérer le pauvre Daisuke.

Hiwatari se retourna d'un coup, fusillant le garçon roux d'un regard glacial. Niwa se figea. Le commandant ne voulait donc pas que Daisuke l'appelle Satoshi ? Pourtant ce matin, il avait dit…Daisuke ne comprenait plus …Soudain, il eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en lui…un peu comme le jour où Risa l'avait repoussé et qu'il s'était transformé pour la première fois en Dark… Oui…cette chaleur douloureuse au fond de sa poitrine, c'était la même sensation ! Il fallait qu'il s'en aille avant de se transformer devant tout le monde. Profitant de l'altercation qui continuait entre Saehara gesticulant dans tous les sens, et Hiwatari toujours glacial, Daisuke s'éclipsa discrètement, en s'aidant des murs pour marcher. Son imminente transformation lui brouillait la vue, et sa blessure n'arrangeait rien. La bourrade, certes amicale mais malgré tout violente, de Saehara, avait rouvert la plaie qui saignait de plus en plus. Daisuke devait au plus vite trouver un endroit discret où il ne risquerait pas d'être découvert…" Oui ! Là, ce serait parfait !" pensa-t-il.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps, Saehara s'en prenait toujours à Hiwatari. Soudain, il s'exclama :

"Hééé, mais ? Où est passé Daisuke ? "

Brusquement inquiet, Hiwatari regarda derrière lui mais ne trouva que le vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les couloirs adjacents, mais ne vit rien. Sauf…Là, sur sa droite, une tache rouge ! Du sang…, ainsi q'une plume noire… « Et merde ! » souffla-t-il. Apparemment, la blessure de Daisuke s'était rouverte, et le garçon roux avait dû se transformer en Dark. Hiwatari se força à retrouver son calme, et prit la direction des opérations.

"Saehara ! Daisuke a été gravement blessé l'autre nuit. Il faut impérativement le retrouver !"

"Prends ce couloir, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans condition. Moi, je vais à droite !"

"Haï ! "acquiesça Saehara.

Les deux garçons partirent en courant, tandis que les autres élèves de la classe s'attroupaient devant la porte de la salle, se demandant ce qui se passait. Satoshi avait délibérément envoyé Saehara dans une autre direction, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe sur Dark avant lui. Le commandant suivit les traces de sang sur le sol, dans les couloirs, les escaliers, la salle des casiers, pour finalement sortir dans la cour. Le local de sport !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Daisuke était arrivé à temps dans le local. La porte à peine franchie, il s'était transformé. Mais son corps seulement. Les esprits de Dark et de Daisuke n'avaient pas permuté. Assis sur le sol glacé, le jeune homme respirait avec difficulté, la bouche ouverte.

"Dark…demanda Daisuke. Pourquoi…pourquoi je me suis …transformé ?"

_"La réponse est évidente, Dai-chan. Parce que tu aimes Hiwatari et qu'il t'a salement rembarré tout à l'heure…"_

"Ah…"fit seulement Niwa.

_"Dai…Tiens le coup surtout…"_

"…"

"NIWA !" fit soudain une voix derrière la porte. C'était Satoshi.

"Hi …Hiwatari-kun ?" s'étonna Daisuke.

Le commandant pénétra dans le bâtiment, sans paraître surpris une seule seconde de voir Dark. Daisuke s'affaiblissait de secondes en secondes. Il reprit brusquement sa forme originelle en murmurant :

"Hiwatari…kun…"

Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Satoshi, le réprimanda gentiment le commandant. Pardonne-moi… » murmura-t-il en serrant doucement la tête de Daisuke contre lui.

Eperdu de bonheur et de soulagement, le garçon aux cheveux roux perdit connaissance dans les bras de son compagnon. Hiwatari souleva délicatement Daisuke dans ses bras, et sortit du local. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Saehara.

"Hiwatari ! s'exclama ce dernier. Tu l'as retrouvé !"

"Haï…Dai-chan est au plus mal, fit-il après un silence. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital."

""Dai-chan" ? répéta Saehara, mi-perplexe, mi-moqueur. Depuis quand tu l'appelles "Dai-chan" ?

"Depuis maintenant !" s'exclama un peu vivement Satoshi.

Saehara le regarda, l'air étonné devant tant de véhémence. Le commandant rougit et ajouta :

"Il…Il faudrait que tu téléphones à sa mère…pour la prévenir…"

"H…Haï, Hiwatari…" opina Saehara avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Grâce à son téléphone portable, le commandant appela une voiture de police en patrouille, et conduisit Daisuke à l'hôpital le plus proche. Aussitôt arrivé, les médecins conduisirent le blessé au bloc opératoire sans perdre de temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, le commandant vit arriver les parents du garçon roux. Emiko Niwa avait l'air dans tous ses états.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle à Satoshi d'une voix tremblante.

"Mal, je le crains, répondit l'adolescent. Mais les médecins s'occupent de lui. Tout ira bien."

Hiwatari s'était voulu rassurant, mais il n'avait malheureusement pu masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Emiko éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son mari. Commença alors la longue et effrayante attente. Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement pour devenir des heures. Enfin, au bout de trois heures, un médecin franchit la porte de toutes les angoisses, et s'approcha des Niwa. Le commandant se tenait légèrement à l'écart.

"Nous avons fait le maximum, fit le chirurgien. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et la blessure commençait à s'infecter. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront décisives."

"Décisives ?" interrogea Kosuke d'une voix calme.

"Oui. S'il ne se réveille pas d'ici la même heure demain, je crains que nous ne puissions plus rien faire…"

"NOOOON !" s'écria Emiko en vacillant.

"Je suis désolé", fit le médecin.

"Pouvons-nous le voir ?" demanda Kosuke.

"Haï, dans un petit moment…Je peux faire installer des lits de camps si vous souhaitez rester ici cette nuit."

"Haï, arigato ", répondit le père de Daisuke.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Niwa furent autorisés à voir leur garçon. Hiwatari les accompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte, mais n'entra pas dans la chambre. Il voulait laisser les Niwa en famille, mais surtout le spectacle de ce pauvre Daisuke luttant entre la vie et la mort lui était insoutenable.

"Hiwatari ?" s'étonna Emiko, maintenant un peu plus calme. Tu peux venir toi aussi.

"…C'est de ma faute…"lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

"Ne dis pas ça, Hiwatari, fit Kosuke. C'était un accident…"

"…"

_"Laisse-moi l'achever, Satoshi…"fit une voix doucereuse dans la tête du commandant._

"Krad... ! murmura Hiwatari en grimaçant de douleur. Non… ! "

Il porta la main à sa poitrine, et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte. Il se mit à respirer avec difficulté. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son calme, qu'il empêche Krad de sortir…

_« Il est notre ennemi, Satoshi… susurra Krad. Laisse-moi faire…"_

"NOOOOOON ! cria le commandant en tombant à genoux. Je t'en empêcherai… "

Les Niwa regardaient Hiwatari avec inquiétude. Kosuke songeait déjà à utiliser un sort pour retenir Krad le temps d'éloigner le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Cependant, il n'eut pas à agir. Brusquement, Satoshi s'effondra sur le sol. Kosuke se précipita vers l'adolescent et le releva doucement, tandis qu'Emiko appelait une infirmière.

"Ca va… fit le commandant. Il est reparti…" murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ouvrit les yeux. Un plafond blanc…Que s'était-il passé ? Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs…Krad !...Krad avait voulu supprimer Daisuke mais le commandant l'en avait empêché. Après, c'était le trou noir. Apparemment, on l'avait installé dans une des chambres de l'hôpital. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre par laquelle le soleil levant brillait doucement. Là, il vit un autre lit, et allongé dessus…Daisuke ! Hiwatari se releva d'un coup, brusquement inquiet. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Satoshi se leva et s'approcha du lit de son compagnon.

"Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît " murmura-t-il d'un ton empli de désespoir.

Il se pencha vers le garçon aux cheveux roux et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il releva la tête, il vit deux yeux rouges qui le regardaient. Daisuke était sauvé ! Alors pour la première fois depuis que les deux garçons se connaissaient, Satoshi s'abandonna à ses larmes et enfouit sa tête dans les bras de son compagnon…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Daisuke resta trois semaines à l'hôpital, et Hiwatari allait le voir tous les soirs après le lycée pour lui apporter les devoirs ainsi que les cours, et faire en sorte que le garçon roux ne prenne pas trop de retard dans son travail scolaire. Quand Daisuke revint enfin au lycée, il gardait le teint pâle de ceux qui ont été gravement malades, de même qu'une certaine faiblesse physique. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle des casiers, tout le monde se précipita sur lui pour connaître tous les détails sur les circonstances de son "accident ", Hiwatari ayant été des plus discret à ce sujet (du genre :" …….." pendant trois semaines, alors vous comprenez la curiosité des élèves). Le pauvre Daisuke ne savait plus quoi dire, et balbutiait des " Heuu…" confus à chaque question. Une voix calme mais autoritaire ramena soudain le silence :

"Laissez-le un peu respirer. Vous allez finir par le renvoyer à l'hôpital. "

C'était Hiwatari ! Daisuke regarda dans sa direction, mais le commandant, ayant retrouvé sa froideur habituelle, ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Brusquement attristé, le garçon roux se dégagea doucement de son public d'admirateurs, et se dirigea à pas lents vers sa salle de classe. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, Satoshi était déjà installé à son pupitre, absorbé dans un livre. Daisuke le regarda furtivement en rougissant, avant de rejoindre son propre pupitre. Quelque chose tomba soudain devant lui. Le garçon roux s'accroupit pour ramasser l'objet, mais il se releva trop vite et fut pris d'un vertige. Il chancela mais ne tomba pas : Hiwatari s'était précipité pour le rattraper. Daisuke s'agrippa au bras du commandant. A ce moment-là, les autres élèves entrèrent à leur tour dans la classe, découvrant les deux garçons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

" Tu devrais faire plus attention ", dit Hiwatari d'un ton neutre.

Daisuke prit une belle teinte écarlate, assortie à sa chevelure rousse. Levant la tête, il plongea son regard dans les yeux d'azur de son camarade. Un instant, il crut voir Hiwatari rougir. Puis soudain, sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva les lèvres emprisonnées sous celles de Satoshi. Daisuke s'abandonna totalement au baiser langoureux du commandant. Le monde n'existait plus autour d'eux, malgré les exclamations outrées ou de surprise des autres élèves.

"Hiwatari-kun…"souffla Daisuke quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

"Combien de fois devrais te le dire, Dai-chan ? Appelle-moi Satoshi…Aï shiteru, Daisuke…"chuchota le commandant.

"… Aï shiteru…Satoshi-kun…" répondit Daisuke en embrassant fougueusement l'élu de son cœur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Epilogue :**

Daisuke vivait enfin un amour partagé, un amour qu'il éprouvait depuis longtemps en secret sans oser l'avouer. Désormais, Dark n'avait plus de raison d'être. Le garçon roux se disait qu'il allait retrouver une vie normale, et vivre pleinement son amour avec Hiwatari. Pourtant quelques jours plus tard…

POUF !

_"AAAAAAAH ! "cria Daisuke avec désespoir._

"Que t'arrive-t-il, Dai-chan ?" dit Dark d'un ton suffisant, en se la jouant à mort.

_"Pourquoi je me suis encore transformé ?"_

"Aaah ça ! Il faut croire que tous nos problèmes n'ont pas encore été résolus, Daisuke", fit Dark d'un ton mystérieux avant de s'élancer par la fenêtre de la chambre.

_"DAAARK ! NOOOOOON ! "_

Le cri de Daisuke se perdit dans la nuit tandis que le voleur fantôme s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Les aventures de Daisuke Niwa ne faisaient que commencer… Mais ceci est une autre histoire….

**FIN**

**Commentaires de fin :**

OUAIS ! CA Y EST ! C'EST FINI ! J'ai enfin terminé ma première fanfic (même si, en vrai, c'est ma deuxième… parce qu'en fait j'ai commencé celle-ci après avoir commencé celle d'Evangélion… mais je l'ai terminé avant d'avoir terminé l'autre. Il faut dire que ma fanfic d'Evangelion est assez longue, elle est en plusieurs chapitres. Mais si vous voulez la lire, il faudra attendre encore un tooouuut petit peu, que je la termine…ce qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs…). Maintenant, j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ma fic de D.N.Angel (d'ailleurs, j'en ai commencé une autre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite, plutôt un autre épisode, dans la lignée de celui-ci).

Bon, je vous laisse. A bientôt, chers lecteurs !

**Lexique:**

Ai shiteru : Je t'aime

Arigato : Merci

Baka : imbécile, idiot, crétin

Futon : Matelas d'origine japonaise, généralement posé à même le sol pour dormir

Gomen / Gomen Nasaï : pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

Haï : Oui

Jufu : Morceau de papier de forme rectangulaire sur lequel sont inscrits des idéogrammes formant un sort. Ils servent souvent pour des exorcismes ou effectuer des scellés sur l'objet, la personne ou la créature visé.

Kawaï : mignon, adorable, tout CHOUPIIIII !(Oups ! Désoulé, je m'emporte)

Matte / matte kudasai: attends

Nani : quoi

Ohayo : Bonjour !

Okasan : Maman

Otosan : Papa

Urusai : Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

Chan / Kun : Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan) ou une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun)


End file.
